fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Electric! Pretty Cure
Let's light up the world! Electric PreCure! 世界に輝こう！電気プリキュア！''Sekai ni kagayakou! Denki Purikyua!'' Electric! Pretty Cure (電気!プリキュア Denki! PreCure) is MagicConan14's first fan Pretty Cure series. Its themes are electrical devices and forces of nature. It lasts for a total of 27 episodes, with the unaired episode 25 being an internet exclusive. It is the first PreCure simulcast to exist in English and Japanese. Story The world today cannot survive without devices, and Natsuko Igarashi knows that better than most people, having grown up with devices her entire life. However, when electricity suddenly becomes unrecoverable in all its forms and suddenly the world is thrown into chaos (later known as the Great Power Outage), Natsuko must ask the legendary Cure Light for help to restore the peace. Thus, the tale of the Electric PreCures begins... Characters Cures The Cures transform with the phrase "PreCure Discharge! Light up people's hearts!" (プリキュアディスチャッジ！！人の心に輝け！''Purikyua Disuchajji! Hito no kokoro ni kagayake!). Natsuko Igarashi (五十嵐夏子)/Cure Spark (キュアスパーク ''Kyua Spaaku) - A lively 14 year old (after episode 15, she becomes 15) who is a bit gullible, but perfectly willing to stand up for what she believes in. She insists she is an anime and Cure Light fan and not an otaku, but when she gets started, one can only describe her passion as "obsessive". Despite this, she treats Cure Light as an equal and a best friend once the two become a duo because Natsuko knows that Kaminari doesn't like being treated as a celebrity. Her transformation device is a laptop, which is currently rendered useless by the Outage, but when she transforms she is able to use it like before the Outage existed. As Cure Spark, she is the Cure of determination and the alternating current. Her theme color is magenta and her power revolves around fire. Hikari Kaminari (神成光)/Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito) - A legendary and mature-for-her-age 15 year old Cure whose activities were once televised as the live action drama Rise, Cure Light! (キュアライト、成り上がれ！''Kyua Raito, Nariagare!). However, at the start of the series, she wants nothing to do with her former life in the spotlight due to the fact she could not retain her privacy, even in her own hotel rooms or home. Her transformation device is a watch that runs on solar batteries. Her theme color is yellow and her power revolves around luminescence.As Cure Light, she is the Cure of integrity and the direct current. She is afraid of pitch black darkness, so early in the series she has a fear of Abysson due to his name. Vanessa Felinson (バネッサ・フェリンソン)/Cure Chat (キュアチャット ''Kyua Chatto) - A English 18 year old girl who more often than not stayed on her phone before the Outage. She is obsessed with cats and talking, although she does know when she's said too much. She is also fairly intelligent. Her transformation device is a battery-powered brick phone. As Cure Chat, she is the Cure of confidence and the positive force of a magnet. Her theme color is cyan and her power revolves around sound. Yuki Kamibayashi (神林有希)/Cure Legend (キュアレジェンド Kyua Rejendo) - A caring, princess-like girl who appears to be 17 but is actually 20. She was meant to be the mentor to Cure Light but was encased in a magic block of amber by Chrono, halting her physical ageing. She was once extremely active, both in terms of exercise and Cure activity, but she has had to scale back dramatically to ensure she can still cope with the ordinary rigors of life. As Cure Legend, she is the Cure of kindness and the negative force of a magnet. Her transformation device is a tablet, her theme color is black and her powers are based around ice. Soutarou Miyamura (宮村倉太郎)/Graduation Nanii (卒業のナニー''Sotsugyou no Nanii'')/Cure Lightning (キュアライトニング Kyua Raitoningu) - A somewhat taciturn and introverted yet lazy 18 year old boy who was happy with the way life turned out after the Outage. A former pen pal and host sibling of Vanessa, he gained the ability to transform into Cure Lightning due to Abysson's powers (having gained a fear of magical girls due to being defeated by Cure Spark as a Nanii), but the illusion was removed once Legend was rescued from the amber. As Cure Lightning, he is the Cure of loyalty and circuit switches. His transformation device is a remote control, his theme colour is orange and his powers revolve around electricity. Fairies Datton (ダットン) - a timid mouse-like fairy who was bullied by Suzuma due to the latter's influences from Abysson. He sometimes ends his sentences with ~data, and he can freely transfer himself between the Cures' transformation devices. He was instrumental in teaching Cure Light how to be a proper Cure, and was assigned to the Cures due to him being the only fairy with the electrical transfer ability. Akanna (アカンナ) - a small proud cat-like fairy that looks somewhat similar to a younger red Siren. The fairy that drags Vanessa into being a Cure. However, Akanna was originally Legend's fairy. She is a knight of Electroland. Electroland (エレクトランド) - The alternate universe Natural Forest and the fairies hail from. It is revealed Suzuma's complexes stem from the fact his brother Toridee (トリディー) is an electric sparrow while Suzuma lacks the ability to generate electricity. Natural Forest (自然の森 Shizen no Mori) Natural Forest is a group that wishes to revert time to when there were no electric devices. Their leader is Chrono. Nanii (ナニー) - The main monsters of the series, their powers derive from what they were created from. Even when Abysson isn't around, Abysson has left the Natural Forest commanders a conversion machine to turn people into monsters that are related to their greatest fear. Suzuma (スズマ) - A swallow fairy who Natsuko tries and succeeds in befriending. However, once he reveals how he is part of Natural Forest, the two break their ties before mending them again once he is purified by Spark of Legend. He ends some of his sentences with ~zuma. His powers revolve around wind. Shiraki (シラキ) - A polar bear, originally a human called Kenta Shiraki (白木健太) that was changed by Abysson. His powers revolve around gravity, due to a deep seated fear he had that he was lower than anyone else. Abysson (アビッション) - A monster half the size of Chrono that looks like a red-eyed owl. He was once believed to be the boss of Natural Forest by Cures Light and Legend, but he's not - he's the second strongest. His powers revolve around conversion. Chrono (クロノ) - A monster that looks like a T-rex which is able to produce amber that automatically preserves anything that gets caught in it. He also has the ability to become a human known as Ryuunosuke Kuroba (黒羽龍之介), which prior to the series caused Cure Light's privacy problems as her manager. Trivia * At 20 years old, Cure Legend is the oldest Cure. Cure Chat is, however, the physically oldest Cure out of the series. * Cure Chat derives her personality traits from a pun in her Cure name; namely, "Chat" is French for "cat". * "Nanii" comes from the Japanese word for "what". Shiraki gave them this name. * The theme colors of the real Cures correspond to colors in the CMYK color model. Category:User: MagicConan14 Category:Fan Series